itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleos Tawney
Appearance Tanned complexion gained from years on the deck of his ship. Blue eyes, golden brown hair pushed back over his forehead, and a trimmed beard. The beard is mainly in place to hide the scarring on his neck and jaw. As a teenager, he had a near-fatal meeting with a fire ship amidst a naval battle. This has resulted in bad scarring along his left arm and shoulder, with some on his neck and jaw too. Cleos also lost several teeth during this engagement, which he promptly replaced with iron ones. He regularly engages in physical activities, and so has a muscular build to match his height. Bio Cleos Tawney was born to Gerold Tawney and Gwyness Oakwood in 349 AC. Cleos was gifted with his mother's intelligence and his father's strength, demonstrating at an early age to be adept with both axe and quill. Cleos learned to pay the iron price at a young age. In 364 AC, at the age of 15, Cleos was brought by his father to participate in his first raid along the Lannister coastlines. Iron triumphed over gold, and Cleos proved himself to be an excellent sailor, winning the respect of his father and his men. Gerold, however, died the next year out at sea, killed by the wrath of the Storm God, leaving Cedrick as Lord. In 367 AC, Cleos, accompanied by his good friend Rognar, engaged in a naval skirmish just off the coast of Orkmont. His enemies, outnumbered and cornered, resorted to using fire ships in an attempt to break his fleet. One such ship smashed into his own, Nettlespike, grievously wounding him in the process. Amidst broken and burning timber, the right side of Cleos' body was badly injured. It took a long time for him to recover, and even now he has bad scarring on his left arm and shoulder, with additional scars on his neck and face. Cleos finds it difficult to use his left arm for complex movements, and instead uses his right arm for axe and sword. He also lost several teeth in the battle, which he replaced with iron ones in an attempt to intimidate his enemies and attract women. While recovering from his wounds, Cleos had much time to himself and read many of the books which his maester possessed. It was from this that he developed an interest in the more peculiar: ancient gods, foreign lands, and other strange happenings on the far side of the world. And so in 371 AC, Cleos and his men embarked on a journey beyond Westeros. Visiting (and often raiding) the free cities along Essos. It was in Volantis that Cleos met Noyos, a red priest, and was captivated by his wisdom. Noyos saw potential in Cleos, and claimed that his scarring was a gift from the Red God. The priest soon joined his entourage and often acts as advisor to him, though Cleos does not worship his god. In 373 AC, Cleos returned from his exotic journey with a greater knowledge of the seas and the world than most Ironborn ever gain. Three years later, in 376, Cedrick Tawney tragically succumbed to illness and Cleos became Lord of Nettlebank and has since attempted to grow and develop his house and family. Recent Activity Timeline 349 AC - Born 355 AC - Studies and training begin 364 AC - Participates in his first raid 365 AC - Death of Gerold Tawney, his father 367 AC - Maimed in battle 371 AC - Voyage beyond Westeros begins 373 AC - Returns from voyage 376 AC - Cedrik Tawney dies, Cleos becomes Lord Family Gerold Tawney, his father 365 AC Gwynesse Orkwood, his mother (50) Cedrik Tawney, his brother 376 AC Helya Tawney, his sister 354 AC Donel Tawney, his brother 355 AC NPCs Noyos - Red Priest and advisor - Gift: Zealot Hana - Salt wife - Gift: Beauty Rognar - Military advisor and friend - Gift: Martially adept Lewys Bulwer - Old friend and advisor - Gift: Administrator Helya Tawney - Younger sister - Gift: Berserker Donel Tawney - Younger brother - Gift: Vitality Category:House Tawney Category:Ironborn